Pour l'amour d'une vie
by Maho Tenjo
Summary: Sasunaru. Un Sasuke tout amoureux et idiot pourquoi pas ?
1. Chapter 1

**Pour l'amour d'une vie**

**Prologue**

Naruto est un garçon sans histoire qui vit seul dans un grand appartement à tokyo. On peut dire que s'est une personne sociable, gentille et souriante. Il a des tas d'amis mais pas de petite amie.

C'est un soleil, un ange ! Il est grand, peut-être 1m80, ses beaux cheveux blond comme de l'or lui effleure les épaules, ses yeux bleu qui ferait pâlir le ciel lui-même et son sourire, il est tellement beau ce sourire que personne ne peut y résister. Surtout pas moi. Il m'obsède. Mais moi, qui suis-je pour lui ? Personne. Il ne me connaît même pas, il ignore mon existence. Est-ce qu'un jour il me verra ? Est-ce que j'aurais le droit à l'un de ses merveilleux sourire, moi aussi ? Peut-être, qui peut le dire ? Est-ce qu'un jour il me dira qu'il m'aime? M'embrassera-t-il ? Me feras-t-il l'amour en gémissant mon nom ? Je ne pense pas, c'est même impossible, je suis un homme et lui aussi. Il faut donc que je garde ça pour moi mais c'est tellement douloureux.

Je l'aime.

Bibip Bibip Bibip

Déjà! J'ai dû rester plongé dans mes pensées pendant au moins une heure voir deux. Mais quand


	2. Chapter 2

ItachiSasukeautres(...) mes interventions ... paroles des personnages 

**Chapitre 1 : Du stresse, du stresse et encore du stresse **P.O.V SasukeBibip bibip bibip ( le réveil qui tue XD )

Déjà ! Quelle heure est-il ? 8h... Je n'ai quasiment pas dormi, je suis plus que fatigué de cette nuit.

N'allez pas imaginer des choses je dis juste que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

Il faut me comprendre aussi, comment régiriez-vous si vous alliez entrer dans le même établissement scolaire que la personne qui vous obsède ?

Vous arriveriez à dormir vous ? Non ! Bon bah alors, ne venez pas me critiquer... Au faite pourquoi je m'énerve moi ?

ça doit être le manque de sommeil... Je ne vois que ça !

**Sasuke, tu es réveillé ?**

Hola, hola ! C'est pas la peine de crier je ne suis pas sourd !

**Oué Onii-san**

**Alors bouge-toi ! tu ne voudrais pas être en retard ?**

J'ai l'impression qu'il se fout de moi pas vous ? Si, c'est bien ce que je pensais...

Grrrr il m'énerve mais c'est mon frère faut bien que je m'y fasse.

Alors je me lève et me dirige d'un pas réveillé ( ça se dit ?! Oo ) vers notre grande salle de bain. Je tiens comme même à vous expliquer la situation pendant que je me lave - ça passera le temps - :

Donc, moi, Sasuke uchiwa, le beau gosse de mon lycée après qui toutes les filles cours et parfois même les garçon...

Comment ça je me vante ? Je ne me vante pas je ne fais que constater les faits ( --"")...

Bref je disais donc malgré toute cette popularité, je n'avais jamais éprouvé le besoin de tomber amoureux ou d'avoir quelqu'un près de moi - autre que mon frère ou mes parents -. Mais ce jour où je l'ai vu, mon coeur a fait un triple saut retourné ( ça aussi ça existe Oo ?! ), j'ai bien cru un instant que le temps c'était arrêté.

Enfin, bref... Tout ça pour dire qu'il a pris mon coeur sans même le savoir. Je suis donc renseigné sur lui du mieux que j'ai pu...

Non je ne suis pas un voyeur...

Je ne l'ai suivi qu'une fois...

Bon deux mais c'était par inadvertance...

Que vous croyez ou non, je n'en est rien à faire...

Vous pouvez me laisser continuer ? oui...

Bon j'en étais où... Ah oui, donc en le suivant j'ai découvert que son lycée n'était qu'à quelque mètre de chez moi. Après cette découverte, je suis rentré chez moi avec la ferme intension de changer de lycée.

Je vous raconte pas la tête qu'a fait mon père, en même temps je lui demandais de m'inscrire dans un lycée public, alors que j'avais commencé l'année dans le plus prestigieux établissement de la ville. C'est ma mère qui a réussit a le convaincre avec l'aide mon frère ce qui m'a au début surpris mais quand il a fait des illusions sur Naruto, j'ai vite compris qu'il savait.

Mon frère est trop intelligent et parfois ça m'énerve qu'il devine tout...

Enfin, bon je vais peut-être sortir de cette salle de bain sinon Onii-san va encore me prendre pour un fou...

Je prends donc la direction de la cuisine, ma mère est là en compagnie de mon chère et tendre frère, mon père n'est pas encore réveillé, il a du se coucher tard.

**Ohayo, Sasu-chan ! Bien dormi ?**

**Maman, pitiè ne m'appelle pas comme ça**

**Mais pourquoi Sasu-channn ?**

Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer. Et en plus ma mère se met à rire aussi.

Je n'ai plus qu'une seul solution : Le regard n°56 "avec un regard comme ça tu donne froid à un ours polaire"

Tient ça fonctionne.

**Tu n'es pas trop stressé Sasu-chan ?**

Comment lui en vouloir ? Elle est comme ça !

**Un peu...**

Faut le dire vite

**Ne t'en fait pas Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas t'aimer.**

**Ou l'inverse.**

Merci Onii-san, c'est vraiment pas le genre de réflexion dont j'ai besoin TT

**'tachi, laisse ton frère, tu veux ?**

**Hn...**

XD Pour les surnoms débiles, c'est bien ma mère la plus douément ça j'ai oublié un truc ?...Non, je pense pas.

Pourquoi ? Aaah ouii, c'est vrai.

Bah en faite, vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, ma mère est au courant pour mon ange blond, elle l'a deviné aussi.

Je suis donc si nul que ça pour cacher mes sentiment, sérieux !

Non, ne répondez pas, c'est inutile je connais la réponse --"

Bon c'est pas tout mais quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Je décide d'y aller à pied, histoire de pouvoir partir en courant si je stresse trop.

Moi un lâche ! Jamais !Je vois le haut bâtiment caractéristique de cette école... Je dois avouer que je suis tout sauf à l'aise...Encouragez moi vous aussi au lieu de m'enfoncer !J'arrête de marcher... Le portail est devant moi... Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que le fameux responsable qui doit m'accueillir arrive...

Je flippe, je flippe...Je sais c'est pas terrible mais c'est mieux que rien,non ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Si c'est pas de la poisse c'est quoi ?**

P.O.V bah Sasuke

C'est quoi ce lycée sérieux ! Ça 3 heures que j'attends que ce «fameux» responsable ! Si c'était pas pour Naruto je vous jure que je le ferais pas !

Je décide donc de m'adosser contre l'affreux portail… Ah oui j'ai oublié de vous le décrire c'est une horreur verte ! Mais qui peut aimer ce genre de couleur. Bon, je dis pas le vert ça peut être beau mais celui-là…Non le gars qui l'a choisi devait être bourré !

Comment ça je suis sensé flipper ? Sympas !

COMENT CA C'EST DRÔLE SINON ?! SADIQUE !

Pour tout vous dire je stress encore mais faut bien que je garde mon sang-froid. Imaginez je le croise si je suis trop stressé je serais capable de tomber dans les pommes ça le fait pas…Quoi que ?! Il me fera peut-être du bouche à bouche !

…

Comment ça je rêve ? Vous êtes méchant avec moi TT

…

**Excuse-moi ?!**

Hein ?! Quoi ?! Qui me parle ?!

Ça doit être le responsable. Bon préparation du regard n°27 «t'as intérêt d'avoir une bonne explication sinon je te fais la peau»

Je me retourne…

….

….

….

**Euh…Ça va ?**

C'est…C'est…

NARUTO !!

Mede ! Mede !

Je suis censé faire quoi ?!

Hein,quoi ? Répondre ? Pas bête !

**Pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? Oo**

**Pour rien… tu semblais ailleurs.**

**Tu veux quoi ?**

Manquait plus que ça, voilà mon naturel qui revient au gallot.

NON ! Il me regarde méchamment TT

**Je te veux…**

Moi aussi !

**…Que je suis venu te chercher pour aller voir la directrice.**

TT Enfin bon, je lui indique par un hochement de la tête que je suis ok pour le suivre. Il se retourne et commence à avancer vers le grand bâtiment scolaire.

Non je mate pas !

Je me mets à son niveau et prononce des mots dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence dans mon vocabulaire.

**je tiens à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure si je t'ai paru impoli…**

Il a l'aire surpris et il…. Il est trop beau quand sourire.

**Ce n'est pas grave. C'est bien normal d'être sur la défensive quand on arrive dans un nouvel établissement**

Non c'est pas vrais je viens de…de…sourire !!

Il me fais vraiment faire n'importe quoi ce petit ange.

Bon faisons connaissance. XD

**Dis c'est quoi ton nom ?**

**Moi C'est Naruto Uzumaki et toi ?**

**Sasuke Uchiwa**

Attend… C'est quoi cette tête qu'il fait ? J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?!

**Uchiwa ? Comme l'entreprise Uchiwa ?**

Il connaît ! Je suis heureux !

**Oué**

**Mon père y travaillait…**

**«travaillait» ?**

**Il a été licencié…**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Pitié pas ça !

On est arrivé, c'est là ?

TT Maintenant il est froid et il est presque partit en courant.

Je suis maudit !!


	4. Chapter 4

Je reste plusieurs minutes sans bouger. Je sais, j'ai l'aire idiot mais je suis encore sous le choc.

Bon, on se reprend et on frappe.

…

… : **ENTREZ !!!!**

La vache ! Les murs ont presque tremblés.

Je rentre donc. Trop peur de mourir si je le fais pas.

La pièce n'est pas spécialement grande mais les quelques objets qu'il y a ici et là, la rende accueillante. Du moins plus accueillante que la femme assise à son bureau qui l'air de s'être réveillée du pied gauche voir même s'être réveillée il y a pas longtemps.

Voulez vous une description ? Bah, je l'ai faite !

Ah physique !

Elle est blonde avec des yeux marrons, plutôt jeune. Et ensuite…O_O Elle a une de ses poitrines !

Quoi, pervers ? Ça on voit bien que vous voyez pas ce que je vois !

La vache c'est immense ! Bon, on reprend encore une fois et on écoute la dame !

… : Bonjour, tu dois être Sasuke Uchiwa.

J'acquiesce. C'est fou comme le son de sa voix peut passer d'un extrême à l'autre en si peu de temps.

… : Je suis Tsunade, la directrice de cet établissement. Tout d'abord j'aimerai te souhaiter une bienvenue dons notre école. Je ne vais pas te demander pourquoi tu changes d'établissement en pleine année mais tu dois avoir de bonne raison, je pense.

Je dirais plutôt que ma raison est bonne ( ça se dit ça ? **//ça fait pervers// **).

Tsunade : Bien maintenant, je voudrais que tu prennes tout ça.

Elle me montre un tas de livre posé sur son bureau.

Tsunade : Et ensuite, j'ai fais appelle à quelque un qui va te conduire jusqu'à ta salle.

Pendant que je me dirige vers le bureau et met les livres dans le sac. Je pris mentalement pour que soit Naruto qui vienne me chercher afin de plaider ma cause.

Oh je peux bien me passer de mon devoir d'Uchiwa pour une fois, non ?

Enfin bon voilà tout est dans le sac, je me demande même comment j'ai fait pour réussir à tout mettre dedans.

C'est à ce moment que quelque un frappe à la porte. Ouah Quel timing !

Tsunade : **ENTREZ !!!**

T_T Mes pauvres oreilles, elle a une de ses voix !

… : Vous m'avez fait demander Tsunade-sama ?

Cette voix me dit quelque chose! Je me retourne et vois … Naruto avec … des piercing !!! Mais il les avait pas tout à l'heure !

Comment ça c'est pas lui ? Alors c'est qui ?!

Tsunade : Oui, j'aimerais que tu conduise ce garçon dans la classe de ton cousin.

… : Bien

Le garçon me sourit. Là c'est sûr ça peut pas être Naruto, vu que pour le moment il me hait T_T. Rien que d'y penser je déprime.

Nous sortons tous les deux sans un mot du bureau de la directrice et je le suis silencieusement . Le blond, car il est blond …

Je sais ! J'ai pas fait de description mais franchement c'est simple c'est Naruto avec des piercing.

Je disais donc, il s'est tourné vers moi avec un drôle de sourire.

Moi : Quoi ?

… : Rien, je me disais que mon cousin et moi allions avoir de la concurrence.

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur. « Concurrence » ?

Voyant ma tête il continue.

… : Oué, t'es plutôt pas mal. Tu vas avoir du succès.

Je hausse les épaules pour lui indiquer que je n'y apporte pas d'importance. Bien que je me contrôle mentalement pour ne pas rougir !

… : Au faite, je me présente je suis Yahiko Namikaze et comme tu le sais, je suis le cousin d'un des gars de ta classe Naruto Uzumaki.

Et là je reste en gros « bug ». Ça explique qu'ils ressemble autant mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être surpris et il y a de quoi !

J'entends une voix me ramenant sur terre et me rendre compte que je me suis arrêté au milieu du couloir.

Yahiko : ça va ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Je secoue la tête en signe de négation mais il a pas l'air convaincu et me regarde en silence avant de dire.

Yahiko : Toi; tu connais mon cousin.

Je ne peux pas le nier et j'ai pas envie de toute façon.

Moi : C'est lui qui est venu me chercher au portail. Et quand je lui ai dit mon prénom il s'est mis sur la défensive.

Il me regarde bizarrement . A oui c'est vrai je lui ai pas dit mon nom.

Moi : Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa.

Et là ! Le blond se met à éclater de rire je vois pas ce sue il y a de drôle dans mon nom èé Je lui jette alors un regard froid.

Yahiko : Pardon mais crois savoir pourquoi il a mal réagit, tu dois savoir que son père a été viré mais ce que tu ne sais pas et Naruto non plus pour le moment c'est que Minato voulait se faire viré.

Je suis assez surpris le père de mon blond n'est pas vraiment normal mais d'un côté ça me fait plaisir de savoir que l'entreprise de mon père n'y est pour rien. Comme ça Naruto me pardonnera ^^

Je me sens sourire et me contrôle instantanément. Fierté d'Uchiwa quand tu nous tiens !

Je remarque à ce moment le sourire en coin de Yahiko.

Yahiko : Je peux te poser une question ?

Je hoche la tête et là il pose la question qui me fait rougir à mort.

Yahiko : Tu n'aurais pas changer d'école pour pouvoir être avec quelqu'un ?

Je secoue vivement ma tête pour lui montrer que ce n'est pas du tout ça et le dépasse.

Je l'entends rire doucement, s'approche de moi et saisit mon bras pour me stopper devant une porte blanche.

Yahiko : C'est là ! Bonne chance !

Il me fait un clin d'œil et par tranquillement.

Enfin je souffle, ferme les yeux pour les rouvrir vivement avant de frapper à la porte.

Et c'est partie !!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Pourquoi moi ?

Un "entrez" long et fatigué me répond, ça promet ! Doucement j'ouvre la porte et entre avec toute la grace dont je peux faire preuve. Histoire de me la péter un peu.

Comment ça " ça change pas de d'habitude" ? Vous ètes sur dde vouloir entendre la suite ?

C'est bien ce que je pensais niark niark...

Bref le silence pesant de la salle me met un peu mal à l'aise. Je me tourne vers le prof et remarque qu'on ne voit presque pas son visage ! Un Kamikaze...avec un petit air défoncé -_-"

... : Vous êtes ?

Non mais c'est qui ce prof Oo ?

**Sasuke Uchiwa, je viens d'arriver.**

Le tout dis d'une voix froide et avec le regard n°12 " Tu aurais du le savoir sal cloporte"

Le Kamikaze tousse un peu et me dit d'aller m'assoir...

... : ...tiens, à coté de monsieur Uzumaki.

Dieux m'aime ça ne peut être que ça. Wouhou c'est la danse de la joie dans ma tête !

Parcontre lui, c'est pas trop ça; Une fois à ma place, je le vois s'éloigner de moi le plus possible avec un air renfrogné?

Chouette... TT

Déprimé, je suis le cours complètement désintéressé, notre prof, Kakashi-sensei si j'ai bien compris a trouvé amusant de m'interroger à chaque fois que personne ne sais répondre à ses questions ! Résultat : plus personne ne répond, ils attendent que je le fasse les traitres !

Puis afin l'heure de la délivrance a sonné ! Enfin c'est ce que je croyais, j'ai vite déchanté quand une armée de filles plus exité les unes que les autres ont encerclé ma table dans un seul et unique but : tout savoir sur moi TT

... : Tu habites où ? C'est loin , On habite peut-être à coté !

Dans tes rêves !

... : Pourquoi t'as changer d'école ? Si tu veux je peux te faire visiter notre établissement !

Et puis quoi encore !

Et ça n'en finit plus, je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, la reprise des cours, pitiè !

... : vous voyez pas que vous lui prenez la tête ?

Je troune la tête, les yeux remplient de gratitude vers mon sauveur et découvre Yahiko avec un sourire en coin et les mains dans les poches marcher dans ma direction. Et bizarrement le troupeau de filles s'est dispersé aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Le blod percé s'assoit sur ma table en me souriant, sourire que je ne peux m'empécher de lui rendre. Il vient de me sauver la vie tout de même.

Yahi : Alors mon grand, tu vois que j'avais raison. Tu as du succès.

**Je m'en serais bien passé.**

Il rit devant mon air blasé mais bizarrement ça ne me dérange pas peut-être parce qu'il ressemble énormément à Naruto. Au moins lui il me parle TT

Yahiko est plutôt mignon dans son genre surtout quand il sourit.

Comment ça je trompe déjà Naruto ?

Vous me prenez pour QUI ? Je constate c'est tout !

La voix chaude de Yahiko me sort de mes pensées.

Yahi : La terre appelle Sasuke ? Tu es toujours parmis nous ?

Je rougis un peu, il va me trouvé étrange aussi je le sens. Au lieu de cela, il rit.

Bah vas-y ! Fout-toi de moi je dirais rien.

Mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire ou faire quoi que se soit la sonnerie a coupé court toutes les conversations. Dans un soupire Yahiko se lève et me propose de me faire visité le lycée à la fin des cours. Face à son sourire je n'ai pas pu dire non, quel faible je suis !

Naruto ? Bah lui il continue à me lancer des regards de la mort qui tue et encore plus depuis que son cousin est venu me voir. TT

Comment ça " au moins tu branche un blond sur deux " ? Mais vous êtes pas bien ! Je ne vis et ne respire que pour Naruto ! *Musique patriotique*

La journée est passée vite et à chaque pause Yahiko est venu me voir ce qui été un honneur d'après lui -_- mais je dois avouer que sa présence est agréable. Comme promis il m'a fais visiter le bahut et il a même réussit à me faire rire une fois la visite terminée puis on s'est séparé à la sortie.

Il est gentil mais il fait souvent diverse allusion perverse, je suis devenu rouge un nombre incalculable de fois.

Là je suis sur le chemin du retour, un léger sourire aux lèvres mais déprimé comme même. Naruto me hait dès mon premier jour, c'est pas la joie. J'entends le bruits d'une moto se rapprocher puis s'arrèter devant moi. Je sors alors mon regard n°70 " dégage de là, microbe" mais quand celui-ci enlève son casque, je ne peux retenir ma surprise. Mon Naru-chou est là devant moi, le rêve absolue !

Naru : Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi.

Le ton de sa voix n'a rien pour me rassurer parcontre.

**J'ai rien à te dire moi !**

Habitude quand tu nous tiens ! Vous remarquerez que je ne parles jamais comme je pense, une déformation familiale sans doute.

Je le vois se crisper un peu avant de soupirer et de se gratter l'arrière du crane d'un air géné.

Naru : Je voulais m'escuser, mon cousin m'a passé un savon.

Sa remarque me fait sourire, je suis prêt à lui pardonner tout ce qu'il veut !

Il me sourit en retour et me propose de me racompagner jusqu'à chez moi. Je suis aux anges !

Sur le chemin, on a discuté de tout et de rien, il est très simple de parler avec lui en vérité, son naturel détend l'atmosphère rapidement. Mais c'est son sourire qui me fait fondre petit à petit.

Une fois devant chez moi, il fronce les sourcils mais ne fait aucun commentaire et après un bref salut il s'en va .

La vie est belle !


End file.
